1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit board layout systems, particularly, to checking dimensions of copper traces designed on the board.
2. Description of Related Art
In designing layouts for electronic parts such as a printed circuit board (PCB), a collection of terminals or at least two terminals connected together are called a net. The net is composed of at least one or a plurality of copper traces, called cline segments, connecting the terminals. The width of the cline segment must be designed to be a predetermined width. In some special area, a plurality of cline segments is designed with a width less than the predetermined value to contain all the cline segments. The part of cline segments with the width less than the predetermined width is called breakout/breakin part. The total length of the breakout/breakin part must be less than a predetermined length, and the user has to manually check the length of the breakout/breakin part which is complex and time consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.